Gate of Pain (mission)
right|thumb|200px|Emissaries of Dhuum locations (bonus) Mission Objectives and Rewards Dunkoro must be in your party before going on to the mission. Objectives Find a way to release the tortured souls from the River of Souls. * ADDED Destroy the Emissary of Dhuum. * ADDED Kill Tortureweb Dryders to free the souls they captured from the River of Souls. * BONUS Kill the additional elite emissaries. 0...3 elite emissaries destroyed. Rewards Primary Upon entering the mission, your party has several choices for directions, all of which lead to a small area with several Terrorweb Dryders. On the way to this area, you will encounter many of Abaddon's Torment Demons as well as Terrorweb Dryders similar to those in The Underworld. The shortest path is to take the far left fork in the road. Lightbringer's Gaze (especially if used by more than 1 party member at once) is extremely effective at quickly dispatching the demon groups, however, it does not work on the Terrorweb Dryders. It is imperative to coordinate fire power so that the beasts not be allowed to use their very powerful Call to the Torment skill, which creates a duplicate of the user if that user is not killed within 5 seconds. Once you have passed out of the area that resembles a mutilated digestive tract, you will find yourself on the bank of the River of Souls. Your party will hear a conversation between the soul of the Undead Lich and an Emissary of Dhuum. Feel free to eliminate all the various Terrorweb Dryders infesting the immediate area while listening, once the conversation is over, Dunkoro will instruct you to kill the Tortureweb Dryder and the Emissary of Dhuum that comes to rescue it. Tortureweb Dryders can pose a problem to the party, especially a party containing heroes or henchmen who tend to bunch up in one spot. As they are bosses, a single Liquid Flame from the monster can put a group of adjacent foes at the brink of death. It is best to prepare for them instead of hoping they always miss. The best approach is to bring skills that will completely shut down their ability to cast such as Shroud of Silence or to daze them so they cannot get spells off. When you destroy a Tortureweb Dryder, one or two souls will be freed and will head to the same spot at the entrance of the structure that dominates the center of the map. After eliminating the first Tortureweb Dryder, you must explore the area and slaughter any more of them in the area (six total). The Tortureweb Dryders can be found in a circular path and the party can eliminate them going around in either direction. Between each Tortureweb Dryder and the next there can be groups of Torment Demons or Terrorweb Dryders. The mission concludes once all souls are freed (sometimes a soul is consumed by a Tortureweb Dryder, in which case, the mission completes when the remaining souls are freed). Be carefull, try to do the bonus before all souls are freed. Bonus After crossing the first bridge, there should be a set of stairs leading up to a large structure which houses one of the three Emissaries of Dhuum. The remaining two are to be found on the far west of the mission map, one north of the structure and the other to the south. Three Terrorweb Dryders accompany the Emissaries of Dhuum, so be prepared to interrupt Meteor Shower. In some cases, it is possible to lure away the Terrorwebs without luring the Emissary, allowing you to dispatch them separately. If going for the bonus, you must kill the remaining Emissaries before killing the last of the Tortureweb Dryders. If you have freed 8 or 9 of the tortured souls, you must kill the Emissaries. Killing the last Tortureweb Dryer will trigger the mission ending cut scene once the spirits reach the proper spot on the river. If you do not kill all three of the Terrorweb Dryders that accompany the Emissaries of Dhuum, the bonus will NOT be considered complete. In addition to the three linked Dryders, the eastern Emissary is also accompanied by two other groups of Dryders and a group of torment creatures. The emissary's group, the second and third Dryder groups and the torment creature group can each be pulled separately. Tips This mission can be done with heroes and henchmen. Just bring 4 monks and move out of meteor showers. Try to keep moving while attacking to help disperse the party. Pull groups and watch for patrols before attacking Torturewebs. Take your time and bring rebirth just in case. Creatures Monsters Demons *Dryders ** 28 Terrorweb Dryder1 *Torment Demons ** 28 Blade of Corruption ** 28 Arm of Insanity ** 28 Word of Madness ** 28 Herald of Nightmares ** 28 Shadow of Fear ** 28 Rain of Terror ** 28 Spear of Torment ** 28 Scythe of Chaos *Other ** 28 Emissary of Dhuum #Not subject to Lightbringer's Gaze. Bosses * 28 Tortureweb Dryder: Ether Prism Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in the Gate of Fear. *To continue the storyline, take on the Primary Quest Kormir's Crusade. Notes *All foes in this mission except for Terrorweb Dryders are affected by Lightbringer skills. *The spells of the Tortureweb Dryders can inflict over 300 damage against AL 60 characters. Protective Spirit or Shelter is highly recommended. *Instead of countering the damage dealt by the Tortureweb Dryders' spells, it is also possible to daze the foes using Broadhead Arrow which will almost garantuee an interrupt on each of their spells. *The mission will sometimes become bugged. Some of the souls do not always walk over to the eastern most edge and there is nothing that can currently be done about it. This usually happens when the Tortureweb Dryders die too close to the bridge they spawn next to, causing the souls to spawn in the bridge. category:Nightfall missions category:Realm of Torment